More Than Meets the Eye
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: One person can change a whole outlook on life, friends and stereotypes.


Hi guys! Site is still down. I wonder if it's ever coming back. Day 5, no hope. Lol okay that made no sense. And actually it's day 10 or something. Maybe 7. Whatever. Okay this idea came to me like most, from nowhere. I think I was thinking about how Jamie probably wouldn't like me since I'm kinda a lil' preppy and cheerful and all that so it made me depressed. Lol it really did. So I thought that isn't fair; he should get to know me before he decides. That's what this story is about, only it isn't me I'm portraying. It's my friend, but I'm not using her real name. So all I own is the character 'Ashley' who is based on my friend. Okay so don't sue me! Thanks and have a great day! PS- This is my last week of summer! :(  
  


More Than Meets the Eye  
  
  
  


Finally. The day, which was already too long, was over. He'd made it through the day without any major problems, only a threat for suspension (which was over a **_c_**_omplete _misunderstanding) and a couple hours after school. Nothing too bad. Now he could get home and sleep till school the next day. That was his basic life. Wake up, school, detention, go home, sleep and then repeat. Like sand through an hour glass.

Jamie was almost to his motorcycle, glistening under the late afternoon sun. The shouts and claps of cheerleading practice echoed off the building. The perfect scene for a teenage soap opera, the kind his little sister liked. He didn't even notice the blonde girl sitting in his path. Sometimes daydreaming will do that. And so....BAM! 

"Ow!" Jamie yelped. He caught himself before his face hit the ground. The girl had been sitting with her knees bent up to her chin but now she was on her side using her elbow to hold herself up.

"I'm so sorry." She cried. Quickly, she bounced up and reached out to help him up. Jamie noticed the curly blonde hair down to her lower back, the round face with perfect features. The girl was pretty, not shockingly beautiful, but still very pretty. Then his eyes fell on the Kingsport High cheerleading uniform. His hand shrank away from her's and he pushed himself up.

"No problem." He mumbled and began to walk away. She was inspecting her scraped elbow. Her eyes were incredibly blue but they looked a little hurt. Jamie instantly felt bad. He turned back. "It was my fault." The girl brightened.

She waved her hand as if to dismiss his statement. "No. I was the one sitting in the middle of a walkway. No too smart." This blonde was bubbly and cheerful. She didn't seem stupid or air head-y.

"I should have been paying more attention." 

"It's no big deal Jamie." She smiled. Jamie stared. He didn't know this girl; how did she know his name? Jamie knew he'd remember meeting her.

"Um do we know each other?" 

"No. Well not really. You were in my gym class when we were freshman. You're not exactly forgettable. Since you were always making trouble, I saw who you were. Anyway, I remembered you. But I guess you don't remember me." 

"No I don't."

"That's okay. I was pretty quiet. Well, I'm Ashley Isso."

"And I'm Jamie Waite." Jamie smiled and they shook hands. "So Ashley, why aren't you at cheerleading practice?" Ashley's smiling face clouded over. It seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"I'm sick of being a cheerleader. It's not that I don't like it. I have a lot of school spirit but I don't like putting up with them."

"Who's 'them'?" Jamie sat down on the pavement. Ashley followed.

"The other cheerleaders. They're all stuck up. I try to be nice to them but they leave me out and ignore me. They call me fake. I don't want to be mean but they seem to be the fake ones." A girl after his own heart. A cheerleader who hated cheerleaders. What a novel idea.

"So are you going to stick around here?"

"I was going to wait for my sister to come get me but she had to work late today. I was going to try to get a ride with one of them. Except I think I'd rather wait than do that. I was hoping my sister would let me drive home," Ashley paused. Jamie looked a little confused. "I just got my permit. I'm pretty excited. It looks like I'll have to wait till she comes." Jamie nodded.

"I could give you a ride if you want. It wouldn't be a problem." Jamie offered. He was being friendly to a cheerleader. It was weird. Then something clicked in his brain. "Wait! I think you're in my fifth period class!" Ashley nodded. 

"Thank you. I don't want to be a pain though." She looked relieved. Jamie could understand. Getting a ride with a cheerleader would make him nervous too.

"Really, it's okay." Jamie stepped toward his motorcycle.

"All right then!" Ashley jumped up and trotted behind him. "Where's your car?" Jamie patted the motorcycle.

"A motorcycle?!" Ashley gawked. Jamie should have seen this coming. A cheerleader never wanted their hair messed up or to be near a loud, noisy bike. It was typical. It was expected. It was-, "Awesome!" She cried, grinning.

"You don't mind?"

"No way! I always wanted to ride one of these!" Jamie handed her a helmet and helped her on. This was going to be tricky. It could ruin him to be seen with a cheerleader. But for some reason, he didn't care.

Ashley screamed the whole way. Jamie thought it'd be annoying but he was laughing the whole time. Ashley was changing some views Jamie had, even in the few minutes they'd been together. He didn't know a cheerleader like this existed. Sure, Val was okay but she was over achieving and bossy. Ashley seemed ready to have fun. She pointed the way to her house. Jamie was almost reluctant to stop and let her off. But Ashley sat there for a minute, thinking. 

"Uh-oh." She whispered. Jamie turned a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my purse." Color was creeping up her neck. An embarrassed cheerleader. That was something he thought he'd never see.

"We could ride back to the school and grab it." Jamie wouldn't mind going back. He had nothing better to do.

"Yeah we could...except for the fact I left it in my room." 

"So what's the problem?"

"It has my house key in it. Without it, I'm locked out." Ashley shook her head at her own stupidity. "Blonde moment." She smiled.

"I could break in for you." Jamie started to say.

"What?! No! You can't!" She calmed down. "But thanks for offering. I'll just wait on the front steps till my sister gets here at-," She looked at her watch, "Five thirty." 

"That's two hours!" Jamie exclaimed. Ashley shrugged.

"That's okay. It was nice seeing you again." Ashley swung her leg over and started to take off the helmet.

"Wait!" She looked up at him. "You could come with me. We could go somewhere. Get to know each other." He could not believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I guess. It's always nice to make friends." Ashley got back on and the two drove off.   
  
  
  


Jamie collapsed onto his bed. It six o'clock and he had just come home. He and Ashley had gone everywhere. They stopped by the mall and Jamie bought Ashley an inexpensive shirt to wear over her cheerleading outfit. They played video games and had a genuinely juvenile time. Ashley didn't try to act like she was something she wasn't. The other cheerleaders tried to act like they were older and wiser and more superior than the general population. Ashley could laugh at stupid video games and dumb jokes. She could be mature about being immature. Jamie was more than a little surprised that he had had a blast with a cheerleader. Or an ex-cheerleader. Ashley talked about quitting. She told Jamie about how she didn't want to because she'd quit at so many other things. Gymnastics when she was seven, softball in middle school, soccer, and piano lessons. And she'd stopped taking French last year, much to her parents disliking. Jamie had stared at her.

"You took French?"

Ashley scoffed. "If that's what you want to call it."

Jamie rolled toward the table beside his bed. His answering machine was blinking its red light persistently. Three messages. He pressed the button and listened.

"Jamie, it's Caitie. Where are you? I thought we were going to do something after you got out of detention. It's uh three thirty. Call me back when you get a chance." The machine beeped to indicate the message was over. The next clicked on.

"It's me again. Four thirty. Carlson didn't keep you that long. C'mon where are you? Ugh. Well look maybe we could do something later. Like tonight. Call me."

The third.

"Okay Jamie. I'm getting worried. It's five thirty. Did Carlson murder you or something? Now I have to go through a whole law suit. Thanks. Look, if you aren't dead call me!" 

Jamie grabbed the phone and punched in Caitie's number. Hopefully she wasn't too mad. It was his idea to do something after detention. Now she'd screech for getting blown off...for a cheerleader. Well maybe he wouldn't tell her about Ashley. Not like there was anything to hide. And not like Caitie would care. She'd made it clear she didn't own him and visa versa. But Caitie didn't approve of cheerleaders, not even Val. Val was invisible to Caitie when she had on that uniform. 

The phone rang twice before an out of breath voice picked up.

"Hello." The voice panted.

"Hey. It's Caitie there? It's Jamie."

"Yeah hold on." Footsteps and some muffled words. An exasperated sigh and an annoyed "Finally." It was definitely Caitie.

"Where have you been?" Caitie growled. 

"Aw you were worried about me?" Jamie smiled. Annoying Caitie. A favorite pastime.

"Yeah maybe. Carlson is ruthless sometimes. So if you weren't six feet under, where were you?"

Jamie contemplated his lie. It had to be believable. "I had some errands to run."

Caitie raised a suspicious eyebrow. "For three hours?"

"I had to wait?" Jamie asked then cringed. Give yourself away, why don't you?

"Great. First you blew me off now you lie. What next? Betrayal?" Caitie was kidding but Jamie knew there was a little truth to the betrayal part. 

In spite of that he answered, "Of course not. So what do you want to do later?"

"It's too late now. Me and Jody made plans for girl time."

"You guys actually do that kind of stuff?" Now this was a real surprise.

"Why not? We're friends, we're girls. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"Oh I notice. About once a month I notice." Jamie laughed. Caitie gasped in mock horror.

"Funny, Waite, funny. Well look, I got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. See ya."  
  


Little did Jamie know, tomorrow would begin his many problems.  
  


"Ashley!" The voice shattered the silence around her. She was trying to walk to fifth period, alone. The stairwell was empty and the normal people were in class. But unfortunately for Ashley, the bathroom toilet stalls decided to all be locked and out of order. So she had to trek all the way to the bathroom downstairs. Now Ashley was attempted the stairs two at a time but with much difficultly. 

Ashley turned, expecting to see Laura or Tiffany asking why she hadn't come back from the water machine yesterday at practice. But instead it was Jamie, grinning while he looked nervous. 

"Hi Jamie. What are you doing?" Ashley was always cheerful. Her voice was excited and friendly. People found it hard to believe she didn't have a lot of friends. But she didn't.

"Going to class. Same as you." They fell into step together.

"The bell is going to ring any minute! Aren't you running a little late?" Ashley teased.

"Aren't you?" Jamie had heard answering a question with a question made you sound smart. By the look on Ashley's face, she didn't seem to think so.

"Jamie!" Another voice shouted. Jamie and Ashley spun to see Caitie stepping toward them. A confused look was on her face. She was glaring at Ashley. Caitie recognized her from Val's cheerleading picture. 

"Hey Caitie. This is Ashley Isso."

Caitie mumbled a "Nice to meet you."

"Hi Caitie!" Ashley chirped. Jamie smiled. Ashley was so friendly. He didn't understand when she said she had practically no friends in Kingsport. Caitie smirked and raised her eyebrows at Jamie.

"How do you two know each other? Seems to me like you don't run in the same circles."

"Jamie drove me home yesterday after I left practice early and then I was locked out so Jamie and I drove all over. We're in fifth period together."

"So you're a sophomore?"

"Yep!"

"Nice. Jamie, can I talked to you a moment?" She turned to Ashley. "Privately."

"All right. Well nice meeting you Caitie. And I'll see you inside Jamie." Ashley disappeared through the door. Jamie was left to face Caitie. Uh-oh.

"Just what are you doing?" Caitie exploded.

"Broadening my horizons." Jamie stated, rather bravely.

"Don't give me that. A cheerleader, Jamie? A candidate for Miss School Spirit? I thought I knew you better." Caitie turned to walk away.

"If you got to know Ashley you'd see what a nice person she is! She isn't like the others!" Jamie pleaded. 

"Thanks but no thanks. All cheerleaders are the same-," The bell rang and Caitie scowled. "Great! I'm late." And with that Caitie huffed back down the hall.  
  


Jamie was a little discouraged. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe, just maybe, jocks and jockettes weren't all the same. It was possible. It was strange but possible. Ashley wasn't like all the others. She had a personality and a heart. Caitie had no right to judge her without even knowing her. But what about his other friends? Would they feel the same way? 

After school, Jamie popped under the bleachers, just to see if anyone was there. And they were. Some sitting, a few standing. Talking about nothing special. Jamie sat down by Caitie. Ever so discreetly, she scooted away. 

"So Jamie," Jody turned abruptly toward him, "Tell me about Miss Thang Cheerleader." All eyes fell on Jamie. He hated being put on the spot.

"Who?"

"Ashley Isso." Caitie piped up. Jamie glared at her.

"My friend Ashley?" Jamie asked, stalling a little.

"Yes. Who is she and why are you friends with a cheerleader?" Came the inquisition.

"She's my friend. And I'm friends with her because I want to be and it's my life. Any other questions?" Jamie demanded.

"Just one. When did you become a traitor?" Someone offered. Jamie stood up angrily.

"I'm not a traitor! I can't have other friends? That is so immature and pathetic. Because she isn't just like me I can't like her? And why do you bother me about this? What about Caitie and Val being best friends?"

"Caitie and Val were friends before she turned cheerleader. It was too late to turn back then. Look Jamie, a jockette is a jockette. They all gossip and give hair style tips and bat their eyelashes at every available jock. It's what they do."

"You guys are judging them! You hate to be judged and stereotyped but you're doing the exact same thing! And that's wrong! And I've had it! You may be my friends but you can't tell me how to run my life. Maybe if you got to know her, you'd understand. Until you talk to Ashley and see her personality, I will not let you pretend you know her by her extracurricular activity!" And with that Jamie turned and fled his favorite spot, without turning back.  
  


**Later that Night**

Ashley sat at her desk, staring at her window. It was a typical lonely night. Friends didn't come her way often so she was always at home, pretending she didn't want to be at the movies or mall with the gang. Her phone rang, causing a little jump. People never called her number.

"Hello?" She expected someone for her mother. 

Instead a familiar voice replied, "Hey Ashley."

"Hi Jamie. You don't sound to happy." 

"Neither do you." Jamie quipped.

Ashley sighed. "I guess I'm not. I'm just wallowing in self pity and loneliness. What's your problem?"

"About the same. My friends are mad because we're frie-," He caught himself and stopped.

"Really? Oh Jamie I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I feel so bad. Well don't worry, you can stop being my friend. If it means your friends accepting you, I understand." Ashley sighed again. Now she was losing her only friend. But she couldn't cause him to be lonely just because of her.

"No way! I don't want to be friends with them if they don't like you just because your different. So forget about it. What do you say we go somewhere tonight?" 

"Actually, I was kinda in the mood for mini golf." Ashley giggled.

"Sounds great."

So the two went and had fun and forgot that the world was turned against them. It was the last thing on their minds. But going to school has a way of waking you up. Because when Ashley got to school, she walked alone, sat alone, ate alone. Jamie walked in to see cold shoulders and turned backs. It was going to be a long day for Jamie. He wasn't used to being alone. Ashley was, not knowing their was any other way. 

Ashley sat down at her usual empty lunch table and was surprised to hear someone sit down beside her. But it was only the girl from yesterday. Caitie.

"Hi!" Ashley greeted and smiled.

"You remember me from yesterday?" Caitie grunted.

Oh. So it wasn't a friendly visit. Ashley sighed. 

"Yes." She answered slowly.

"Well, um, I guess you know me and Jamie are close. Like this." Caitie crossed her middle and index finger for Ashley to see. Ashley nodded again. "I'm looking out for Jamie...." Ashley's face donned a knowing look. "Because we're best friends." Caitie informed, a little too quickly.

"Right." Ashley replied.

"I know you cheerleaders. You're not normal people. You use people. So I want to know: why are you using Jamie?" Caitie demanded, fire dancing in her dark eyes. She stared unwavering at Ashley but surprisingly the blonde girl didn't shrink away. 

"Look, Caitie, I've tried being really nice to you. But you seem to have something against me. You say you know 'cheerleaders', but does that mean you know me? If I say I know freaks, does that mean I know everything about you?" Caitie opened her mouth to speak but Ashley cut her off. "See? You don't like being stereotyped either. I'm sorry if the other girls have been mean to you, but they're not me. Maybe if you gave me a chance, you'd see that. But you're too busy judging me by my uniform. Well for your information, I'm not using anyone. It's obvious I don't have many friends. Jamie was just someone to talk to, and I like him for all the same reasons you do. I won't steal your friend Caitie. I'll just stay away from him completely. I wouldn't want to upset you." Ashley pushed her chair back and disappeared.

  
  


It was a strange place. She'd never been under the bleachers before...except once when her pom-pom blew away. But Ashley was there now, sitting in the soft grass and earth, contemplating the meaning of life. It was a heavy subject. And a lonely one. She'd always been alone. Friends were few and far between. Her kind, outgoing nature made people wonder if she was for real. Was it all an act? No one could possibly be that nice. So it cost her. Maybe if she was cynical and rude she'd have a better chance. 

Footsteps echoed above her, but she couldn't care less. Ashley was throwing herself a pity party and was in no mood to be interrupted. She closed her eyes slowly and let the quiet dark calm her down. It wasn't helping. The feeling was coming. Her breath began to come in short rasps until she was sobbing. Ashley's eyes filled and the hurt young teenager buried her face in her arms and cried. She didn't hear the clanking steps stop on the soft dirt. Nor did she hear the heavy boots clomping towards the back of the silver gleaming seats. But he appeared. His face was worried, concerned. He plopped down next to her. But he appeared. His face was worried, concerned. He plopped down next to her. 

Abruptly the crying stopped. It startled him. Bloodshot eyes smeared with mascara suddenly appeared between strands of hair and fingers. Jamie smiled. Usually Ashley would have returned it, but she only gazed at him with empty eyes.

"Hi." Jamie said. Maybe if he pretended nothing was wrong..

"Hi." Ashley mumbled and shakily pushed herself up. "I have to go. It was nice knowing you Jamie." Jamie was a little confused. What was she talking? He gripped her pant leg. 

"What?" He questioned Ashley's back. He heard a sniffle. She turned slowly.

"I'm not supposed to be seen with you. Or talk to you. Or ever see you again."

Jamie's face hardened. "Who told you that?"

"Your protector."

He stared blankly. She had to spell it out for him. 

"Caitie."

"_What_?" He was outraged. He was shocked. Since when did she tell him how to live? Where did she get off picking his friends? When would this insanity stop?

"We had a chat at lunch. The way she sees it, I could only be using you for something because I'm cheerleader. So I'm to stay away at all costs. I told her I would. I don't need anymore enemies." With a pleading gaze, Ashley shrugged helplessly.

"Ashley, don't listen to her. She's-," Jamie was saying before interrupted.

"She's looking out for you! You're lucky to have friends like that. I'm not going to ruin it for you."

"No! Don't listen. She's jealous and confused. I'm confused." Jamie admitted. Ashley wrinkled her forehead.

"About?"

"Everything! All I ever knew about jocks and jockettes is tumbling down. I don't know. It sounds stupid but I find, um found, it hard to believe that any of you were actual individuals. That you're different from each other. With personalities and brains."

"It's not stupid. Lot's of people think that. But the truth is everyone is different. Maybe not at first glance, but somewhere deep inside, they have secrets and thoughts and feelings. You've got to look for it." Ashley paused, seeming to decide her future in the moment. Regretfully she spoke. "Well, like I said. I'm not ruining your life. I'm giving you space and I'm backing off. Tell Caitie I am." With a small, trembling smile, Ashley turned and walked away.

  
  


Triumph. Victory. Over feelings and desires. Sitting on a the soft green grass underneath the goal, Ashley stared at the setting sun . Jamie had long left, going out the back instead of trekking across the field to the parking lot. A short cut was his exit. And it was better that way. She couldn't say good-bye twice. 

She'd actually made it about ten yards before she started bawling. The football field was once a haven of excitement and pride now seemed to be the icon of her existence. When, and if, people ever thought of her, they'd most likely remember that football field, instead of actually remembering her. But that shouldn't be the way it is. She wanted everyone to remember _her, _not what she was doing for extracurricular activities. Or more correct, what she was doing. The others had voted her off the squad. But it was better that way. Now she didn't have to quit. 

Two figures appeared near the other goal, loud laughs and voices coming from them. Ashley reached for her purse to leave, but they'd spotted her. Great. 

Tyler and Hank saw her leaning against the slender metal base of the post. Not knowing what to expect, but their EMT sides taking over, they jogged over to see what was up. The two recognized her, but it was hard. Smiling and cheerful was replaced with an uncaring, detached expression. She made know move to acknowledge them or show she even cared they were there. Her hand clenched her purse strap and blank, bloodshot eyes stared through them. 

"Ashley?" Tyler whispered. Nothing. Not even a blink. He turned to Hank. "Ummm..." 

Hank bent beside her. Gently, he touched her face. Slowly, Ashley sighed. It was barely audible. She turned towards them. 

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving anyway." She pushed at the ground to get up.

Tyler was a little worried. Ashley wasn't acting like herself. He'd known her since middle school, when she was a 7th grader and he was in 8th. Ever sine then, he'd said hi and waved. He had always kind of liked her. But he'd never worked up the guts to ask her out for a date. Now, he wish he had. "Ashley, what's the matter?"

Ashley attempted to brighten but she was having trouble. Licking her lips for courage she smiled. "Nothing." It came out sounded sadder than she had wanted. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Gripping the cool metal for support, she pulled herself off the grass, dusted her butt and slid her purse over her shoulder.

Hank didn't know Ashley very well. She was just a pretty face by the sidelines. After a few tackles, they all looked the same. But even though he'd only met her last year, when she started cheering he could tell something wasn't right. She slowly walked away. He let Tyler run after her.

"Ashley." He grabbed her elbow. She stopped.

"Yes?" An obviously fake smile was plastered to her face. 

"Is something bothering you? You're not acting like yourself."

Like he actually knew what herself was usually like. He'd never even taken time to talk to her. "Well Tyler, yes, something is bothering me. I'm lonely, depressed and unwanted. Cheerleaders hate me and so do the gothic people. I have about zero friends and I just lost the only one that could have been a friend to me. I wish I were someone else and that people liked me and cared about who I was. Ahh, I feel better already. Thanks for the great help. See you whenever." But the iron lock didn't loosen. Tyler was still studying intently with blue eyes. Ashley squirmed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Hank was staring from a the sidelines. What was Tyler doing?

"Not your fault. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to walk home and try to get hit by a car to end my sad life. But if my plan fails I'll see you tomorrow when you walk to third period." With a tug she was free.

"No I'm not sorry about your problems." He called. "I'm sorry that I never did what I always wanted." Ashley took a few steps back.

"Oh don't worry about it. Whatever it was, you're forgiven."

"I always wanted to get to know you better." Tyler explained, stepping closer.

"Well I haven't walked down the highway yet. There's still time."

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Tyler noticed suddenly Val was sinking back further and further in his brain.

"Sure. I'd really like that." Ashley took his elbow and the two walked to the car, leaving Hank confused and alone. He shrugged. It happened a lot.

  
  


Caitie scribbled down in her notebook. Her room was dark except for a little lamp near her bed. Her pen moved furiously.

_Stay away from my friend, leave him alone_

_You only want to hurt him and take what he owns._

_I won't let you do that, I care to much._

_Maybe I won't admit it but he's mine, not your's._

The phone rang and she stopped. The words glared at her. Hmm maybe this wasn't a good thing to write. But it was what she was feeling. That girl was going to hurt him. The phone rang again. Where was the stupid family when you needed them.

"Hello."

"Caitie I have to talk to you." Jamie growled. 

Her heart beat faster. Why did she get like this when he called?

"No hello. Fine." Caitie teased.

"I'm not playing around." He sounded P.Oed.

Uh-oh. "Yeah?"

"I can't believe what you did to Ashley." Jamie began.

"I'm only looking out for you."

"Well stop! I'm a big boy now, I can pick my friends."

"You weren't doing a great job." Now Caitie was getting mad.

"Cut it out! I'm sick of you thinking that because Ashley's different, she isn't a good person. Maybe if you got to know her like I said."

"Jamie, she's your friend, not mine. If you want to stay friends with her I don't care. But don't expect to be seeing me too much."

  
  


Ashley came home to see Jamie had called. She probably shouldn't return it. Caitie'd find out and she'd be in trouble. A note was slipped under the front door. The envelope read simply: To Ashley.

_Ashley,_

_Don't listen to Caitie. Please. I know she's trying to look out for me but if she can't see that you're a great person, I'm better off. I just wanted to tell you that I'll stay your friend no matter what._

_Jamie_

Ashley smiled. So maybe she didn't have a lot of friends, but she'd helped change someone's views and now they could be get to know each other even better. And Tyler. It was obvious he was interested in her but Ashley sensed there could be a problem with that. It didn't matter. Someday, hopefully, people would realize there's always something more. Something more than meets the eye.

***Hey everyone! It may or may not have a sequal. I'm debating. It took me a while to get this done. I guess I can finally cross it off my to do list. I know it isn't my best but please, no flames***


End file.
